pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM109: A Grand Debut!
is the 17th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Hapu has become the Island Kahuna of Poni Island, and Ash is going to get a Grand Trial from her. Will he be able to pass it? Episode Plot At morning, Hapu pulls out a Poni radish, and stores it on Mudsdale. She reminds herself that she needs to prepare herself. At the Ruins of Hope, the heroes have gathered to observe Hapu's ceremony to be promoted to an Island Kahuna. Kiawe states this is an important ritual, and asks of everyone to be silent. Rotom is excited and takes pictures, but Kiawe yells out at it not to make any noise, but gets shushed by the girls. Hapu honors Tapu Fini, the Guardian Deity of Poni Island, with a traditional dance. She claps, and spins around, as others believe she is mimicking Tapu Fini. They notice the latter emerging from the pool of water, and spins around Hapu, spreading glitter around. Hapu takes her Z-Ring off, asking of Tapu Fini to grant her the role to protect Poni Island. Tapu Fini raises its arms, enchanting the Z-Ring, and in turn, the water reacts. Hapu touches her Z-Ring, accepting the role of the Island Kahuna. With that, Tapu Fini descends back into the watery pool. Outside, Hapu thanks the heroes, who congratulate her. Hapu explains Ash will soon have the Grand Trial against her, which makes him very excited. The group has a walk, and Hapu points at submerged ruins, where they will have the Grand Trial. Ash sees it is a battlefield beneath the water; Hapu states the low tide will be this evening, where she and her Mudsdale will await him in a one-on-one battle. Ash accepts her challenge, as she sends Golurk out, who flies away with Hapu. At the beach, Mallow and Lillie pick Snowy and Shaymin up before they get soaked by the wave. While Tsareena and Torracat relax, Lycanroc digs out something, which Ash, much to his shock, sees it is his Rowlet. As he wonders how did Rowlet even get himself under the sand, Ash gets soaked by Lana's Brionne. The two start splashing each other, until Ash accidentally steps onto Pikachu, who electrocutes him, Lana, Brionne and Sandy. Kiawe and Sophocles see Ash is having a relaxed time. Sophocles wonders what Pokémon has Ash chosen to use, while Kiawe believes a safe bet would be Rowlet. Sophocles reminds this is Ash they are talking about, and considers Pikachu as a choice. Rotom exclaims Pikachu would be the worst choice, since Ash would be at a disadvantage. Kiawe asks Ash did he choose which Pokémon will he use, and Ash, getting soaked by Lana, confirms he did. Kiawe wishes him luck, and Ash thanks him for that. At evening, the group has gathered at the battlefield. Hapu asks which Pokémon will Ash choose to fight her Mudsdale. Much to his friends' shock, Ash chooses Pikachu. Hapu is amused, seeing Ash has the guts to choose Pikachu, and asks of Kiawe to be the referee for the battle. Kiawe, being the grandson of the former Island Kahuna, accepts the task. Before the Grand Trial, Hapu makes a prayer, asking of Tapu Fini to purify her and her opponent. With Kiawe's command, the Grand Trial starts. As Ash goes to make a move, Hapu takes initiative to have Mudsdale use High Horsepower. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, and charges, ramming himself into Mudsdale and stopping its attack. Mudsdale glows, as Lillie explains that Mudsdale's defense grows the more it is attacked in battle. Mallow notes it still takes some courage to have Mudsdale take the attack. Lana is nevertheless impressed by Hapu, in her first battle as an Island Kahuna. Pikachu continues using Quick Attack, but Mudsdale does not seem hurt at all. It uses High Horsepower, so Pikachu charges with Quick Attack. Ash counts on Pikachu's Iron Tail, but Mudsdale stops the attack with Double Kick and hits Pikachu. Sophocles reminds that Pikachu's electric attacks do not work against Mudsdale, but Lillie believes Ash knows of this weakness already. Mallow also reminds that Hapu and Mudsdale have prepared themselves, too. Hapu wonders what Ash'll do next, who grins, since he always fights at his full power. Hapu notes her Mudsdale is prepped-up, too. Mudsdale uses Bulldoze, though Pikachu narrowly evades the attack. The ruins' boulders fall into the sea, soaking Ash's friends. Mudsdale continues using Bulldoze, but Pikachu bounces off the ruins' pillars to evade the Ground-type attack. While Ash wonders how will he bail out of the situation, since Mudsdale controls the field, Hapu is fascinated that the two are using the terrain to their advantage. Thus, she activates the power of her Z-Crystal, empowering her Mudsdale up to execute the Z-Move, Tectonic Rage. Mudsdale creates a fissure for Pikachu to fall into, and runs ahead to bash into him. Pikachu gets hit and is flung high in the air, while Mudsdale closes the fissure. Rotom fears Pikachu will receive a lot of damage from falling from such a height. To soothe the fall, Pikachu uses Electroweb on the ruins, and bounces off away from that attack, into the sea. Hapu smiles, seeing that Ash used a move that should have no effect in this battle in a strange fashion. Pikachu returns to the battlefield, while Ash remembers how he stepped on Pikachu earlier. Announcing his counterattack, Ash has Pikachu use Quick Attack around Mudsdale, who tries to use Stomp on him. Pikachu dodges its attacks, and stops at the edge of the battlefield. Mudsdale uses Bulldoze, but Pikachu jumps away from a pillar, which falls down into the sea and soaks Mudsdale. Immediately after, Pikachu uses Electroweb, which binds Mudsdale and electrocutes it, since it is now wet, an effect Rotom attributes to normally being used with Soak. Ash's friends cheer, who uses the power of the Z-Ring, allowing Pikachu to conjure Gigavolt Havoc Z-Move, which defeats Mudsdale in an instant. Kiawe announces Ash is the winner, who hugs Pikachu. Hapu is happy, and calls Mudsdale back, who did a great job. She is amused by these unconventional strategies, for she has now been defeated. Hapu opens a box, and states Ash can take one Z-Crystal of his choice. Ash has Pikachu choose the Z-Crystal, who picks out the Steelium-Z. Hapu notes it is an interesting choice, while Ash makes a victory pose with Pikachu. Hapu exclaims she recognizes Ash as having passed her Grand Trial. Up in the sky, the group sees Tapu Fini, who emits sparkles. Ash gets excited, but trips over a rock and falls into the sea. Hapu sees he is quite rash, and laughs with their friends, while Tapu Fini leaves the area. The next day, the heroes are at the port. They thank Nurse Joy for watching over them, who notes they all have completed their projects successfully. The group reports their successes over their days, and Kukui praises them all. Suddenly, the wind blows as Hapu descends down with her Golurk. She has decided to give the group some of her Poni radishes. Mallow is excited, seeing she'll be able to make all of her dishes. Ash wants to battle Hapu someday, who tells he's welcome anytime to do that. The group waves goodbye to Hapu and Nurse Joy, as they embark back to Melemele Island. Unknown to anyone, a strange grey Pokémon eats a piece of shovel while making noise, and is joined by many of its group. At the Pokémon Center, Hapu notes how calm it is, after her friends left. Nurse Joy sees Hapu is feeling lonely, who denies having said that, but blushes. Debuts Move *Tectonic Rage Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Brionne (JP), Shaymin (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Ash asks which Pokémon does he use in Hapu's grand trial in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Pikachu. The other answers are the Lycanroc (blue), Torracat (red), and Rowlet (green). *Ash's technique to get Mudsdale wet is the same technique he used against Brock and his Onix in "Showdown in Pewter City". Gallery Golurk and Mudsdale help Hapu with the chores SM109 2.png The classmates shush Kiawe SM109 3.png Hapu performs her ritual SM109 4.png Tapu Fini emerges from the pool SM109 5.png Tapu Fini blesses the Z-Ring SM109 6.png Hapu receives her Z-Ring, in recognition to become an Island Kahuna SM109 7.png Hapu shows the submerged battlefield SM109 8.png Tsareena and Torracat are relaxing SM109 9.png Rowlet got stuck beneath the sand SM109 10.png Pikachu electrocutes Ash, who stepped on his tail SM109 11.png Much to others' shock, Ash chose Pikachu to battle SM109 12.png Pikachu's Quick Attack damages Mudsdale SM109 13.png The attacks strengthen Mudsdale's defenses SM109 14.png The wave goes to soak Ash's friends SM109 15.png Hapu uses the Groundium Z of her Z-Ring SM109 16.png The earthquake causes Pikachu to lose balance SM109 17.png Mudsdale's Tectonic Rage goes to attack Pikachu SM109 18.png Pikachu is flinged high-up in the air SM109 19.png The Electroweb saves Pikachu from the high fall SM109 20.png Mudsdale's attacks crush pillars SM109 21.png Mudsdale's attacks backfire, as it gets soaked SM109 22.png Ash passes the Z-Power to Pikachu SM109 23.png Pikachu charges up for Gigavolt Havoc SM109 24.png Mudsdale is defeated SM109 25.png Pikachu chooses Steelium Z as reward SM109 26.png Ash fell in the sea SM109 27.png Hapu arrives with parting gifts SM109 28.png A strange type of beings sneak up on the ship }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal